The lion guard: lost in love
by Random stories 4 all
Summary: Kion and Fuli are in love but as all love, it has its bumps. But I'm sure all will be okay, and I couldn't help adding questionable content, or I could, until it was requested to add it irl. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The lion guard

This fix is rated MA just in case I get carried away.

This story goes against most of my morals, and the only reason I did this is because people I know in real life asked me to do it. Don't judge me on this story.

I DO NOT own any of the characters as per now.

After watching the lion guard, illustrating couldn't help myself.

So let's go go go

Kion half walked, half crawled up the stones of pride rock. He was exhausted from a day of just boring patrolling and then, wouldn't you know, the hyenas happened. Why can't they just fight and go home, why do we have to travel miles to catch them and send them packing. Today we traveled 7 miles, and kiln was ready t sleep for a week.

When he got to the cave, he ears the voice of Fuli, one of his best friends, next to bunga. "Hi kion!" She called. "Hi Fuli. What's up?" He asked. "I couldn't sleep. Is it okay if I sleep with you?" She asked. "Uh.. Sure, I guess it's okay, let me just check with my mom. MOM!"Nala lifted up her head. "Yes kion? What is it?" She asked, yawning. "I'd it okay if Fuli sleeps with us tonight? She can't sleep." When I said that I saw an unfamiliar look in Nala's eyes, and she smiled. "Sure thing." She said. "Thank you Nala" Fuli said and walked in.

She curled up, her head pressed against my shoulders, and went to sleep. Nala took a look at the two sleeping bodies, smiled knowingly, put her head down and went to sleep. Kion felt strangely weird to be sleeping with Fuli, a feeling he had never felt before. He pressed against her and fell fast asleep, one of the best sleeps he's had in ages.

The next day.. (I give up writing in 3rd person. I'm writing in pov from now on)

Kion pov

I woke up early that day, and Fuli was still fast asleep. I lifted his head and breathed in her beautiful scent. /so perfect. I thought to myself. _Wait, what was I doing!? Do I really.. Like Fuli? In that way?_ I got up slowly, careful not to wake her and went down to the water hole. I lapped up a couple big mouthfuls of water and sat down watching the sunrise, when suddenly u felt a heavy pressure on my shoulders. "Hi" it was Fuli. She got off my shoulders and sat next to me. "Hi" I greeted back. We said in silence for a while, until Fuli broke the silence. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" She said. "Yeah you are" I said, not thinking. "Wait, what?" She asked. "I-I mean ITS beautiful, yeah" I said.

Nala pov

I walked outside and onto the Rock and saw kion and Fuli sitting together. "Oh kion. My little kion. Whatever will come of this." I asked myself happily as I watched Fuli paw at kilns head playfully, and kion jumping at her, and pinning her to the ground.

Kion pov

I got up and sat back down and Fuli followed. "Fuli?" I said. "Yeah?" She responded softly. "I have a confession to make." I said and looked her. She was staring at me expectantly. As soon as I mustered up the courage, I went for it. "I..

That's it for a first chapter of my new story. Hope you enjoyed. see you all later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hi guys. I guess I decided to make a new chapter. Anyways, sorry this story will be a little violent, but I was in such a scarm mood when I wrote it near the end. Sorry :( enjoy the story;)

"I.. Love you" I blurted. Fuli just stared at me. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I'll just -" I was cut off Fuli pulled me in and gripped me hard, and hugged me, tears pouring into my fur. "I love you too" she whispered. She stopped crying and looked at me. She loves me::. I pulled her into an embrace tighter than she did. "I've loved you since the day I met you." She said. "That's why I'm always so critical and sometimes even somewhat mean, I just didn't want to give it away." She said.

"That's so beautiful" I turned around and there's bunga, Ono, and beshte, standing there. Bunga was crying his eyes out. "It's so sahahahad!" Bunga runs up and hugs me too. I blush as o slowly realize that they heared every word we said, and Fuli wasn't any better. She looked like she wanted to climb into herself and just disappear.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked, fuming that they found out about this so quickly, but also half relieved that I don't have to break the news, and that they took it so well. "Well you see, neither you or Fuli arrived at the lair this morning, so we came to wake you up, and well, you happened to be closer so we came to Pride rock first, but when we got there, you weren't there so we asked Nala and she told us where you were. We heard you talking so we waited." Beshte said. "Oh and by the way, I think Nala already knows about this. But it's just a guess."

"But anyways, what beshte forgot to add is that we'll leave you two to yourselves. Come to the hideout when you're done.. Whatever it is you're doing." Ono added as they left us.

We lay down there and just held each other for a while, before walking out into the outer parts of the pride lands.

Later that day, we were just scouting the border, Fuli leaning on my shoulder, when we heard a laugh. "Hehehehe hwao ain't that just so beautiful. Looks like Fuli is lovin kion right now" "she could do better." Hyenas came out from behind the rocks. Fuli let go of me and got into s battle stance, snarling. I was growling at them. "Get out" I shouted. "Not happening kion. Hey boys, show our little friends why they should play nice." Janja called, and at that, a bunch more hyenas came out from behind the rocks.

The air was filled with snarling and rather scary laughter. We knew that this was a fight that we couldn't win. I whimpered a distress call to let his mother know he was in trouble.

The hyenas circling, seemingly knowing the outcome of this encounter. One of them lunged at Ono, whom flew up into the air to dodge the potentially fatal claw strike, to him at least. I batted it away with my paws. "Boys.. attack" Janna said in a calm and collected manner. On command they all lunged at us. The air was full of laughs, hisses and roars of pain. One hyena scored my back, I shrieked with pain, twisted around and batted him away with a sharp, brutal swing of my paw, which sent him running. In the corner of my eye, I saw bunga facing off against two hyenas at once. I turned to help him, only to feel a set of claws Pierce my back and thrust me to the ground. Blind with rage, I twisted and started swinging my claws aimlessly, but to no prevail. One pounded at my side sending me reeling to the ground. I was out for the count. All I could do is watch as the hyenas knocked bunga to the ground, beaten and scratched half to death. He didn't even attempt to get up. They tipped beshte over and were biting and clawing him senseless. They had knocked Ono to the ground, and Fuli had gotten slammed against a wall. There are too many of them. I failed. I thought to my self. I closed my eyes, admitting defeat. "Haaaahahahahahahahahahahaha" sounded Janja's hi-pitched laugh. "I told you you didn't stand a chance against all of us. We are more pow-" cut off by a loud "ROOOOAAARR". I turned to see sim a leading the pride over the hill. YES! It worked. I though to myself. Simba leaped at Janja. To hyenas attempted to save their leader, only to be swatted away by one of the lionesses. The battle was fierce but thankfully, as time went on, slowly the hyenas started retreating, led by Janja, whom's face was damaged beyond repair, a claw mark going down his eye, down to his mouth, searing his lip.

"You'd better run!" Simba roared. Nala ran over to me. "Are you okay?" She asked. My eyes connected with hers and in them I saw great pain, not hers physically but for me. "I'm okey" I said. I tried to stand up but a flash of pain went through my leg and I fell back to the ground with a shriek then a whimper. "Don't stand up. Let me carry you." She slid me onto her back and carried me back to the lair, where rafiki also happened to spend most of his time. They also carried, Ono, bunga, and Fuli.. FULI! Was she okay?

I lifted my head up only to be gently pushed back down. "Fuli's fine. You need to rest too." A lioness said. "Jakari? How do you know about.. You know.. That?" I asked, curious. "Well you didn't make a big effort to hide it down at the watering hole. A good bunch of us know about it. But don't worry, we won't tell. It'll be funny when we find it so normal. They'll be all confused, but act like they agree, just to not make a fool of themselves. So don't worry you're secret is safe with us." She said.

When we got to the hideout, rafiki was already waiting, anxiety showing on his face. Someone must've told him to get ready beforehand.

The lionesses took us inside and rafiki started working on bunga seeing as he was mauled the most and looked the worst of all of us. And then my mind went blank, and like that, I was out.

Fuli pov

Me and kion were running in a field, playing, as if the hyena attack didn't even happen.

Kion playfully pawed at my chest, lifted me up and I landed on my back with him looming over me. "I win" he shouted out proudly. "Yup, and as the winner, you need to kiss me." I said.

"Okay, I will. But you have to do something for me first." He leaned in close. Is he really going to ask me too..you know..?

"I need you to wake up."he said, prodding my shoulder. "What?"

"Wake up!" I opened up my eyes and I was in the hideout, with rafiki wrapping up my wounds. I was still extremely tired so I went back to sleep.

Thank you for reading. And thank you to:

Cherry12

Kion_the_lion

NaruNozoFiles

Thank you especially. That makes me so happy to know I made YOU happy


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sorry for short chapters. I just don't have too much time on my hands. Anyways, enjoy.

Fuli pov

A day has passed, and we haven't left the lair. Rafiki said that if we want to get stronger quickly, we need to rest. Kion has been blaming himself for what happened with the hyenas. "It was all my fault. If I knew they were there, we'd be out theree instead of in here. I SHOULD have known." He'd say. "Kion, it's not your fault and you know it" I'd say. But he'd just sadly shake his head, helplessly, bowed, and lay back down and close his eyes.

I walked up to kion and lay down next to him. "Hi kion" I said, twisting over onto my back so that my face was directly under his. Come on, let's do something" I said, brushing affectionately against his muzzle and licked his chest. He just sighed and lay back down. "Pleeaaasee?" I asked stubbornly. There was no way I was going to look at this path edit scrap of a lion without doing something about it. "No. Go away." He said. My anger was steadily rising as I stared at him. "Get UP!" I hissed. He flinched, shocked that I lost my temper and sat up.

Beshte pov

I woke to Fuli shouting at kion.

"This is pathetic. Look kion, you're not going to get better if you keep on pondering the past. The past is in the past, and there's nothing you can do about it. Now I'm not going to watch such a strong lion sit around and feel sorry for himself. GET UP"She finished. He just stared at her. After a while of studying her gaze, he just lay back down. "AAAAAAAGHGHGHGHGHGH!" She whined, lifting her head to the sky. "You know what? Fine. Sit around and sob like a little cub. I'm outa here" she trotted away, growling to herself inaudible to me. "Ono" I whispered. "I think you should follow her. You know, just in case". Ono nodded, saluted and flew off

Ono pov

I flew overhead Fuli without her noticing. She was not traveling fast like she usually does. Which means she wasn't fit to get into any danger because it means she's not better yet.

After following her for a while, I finally spotted her stop. She was going to flatridge Rock. "JASIRI!" She called. What could she be doing? I wondered. The hyena appeared over the ridge. I landed a safe distance from her, hiding behind a patch of grass so she didn't see him.

"What's up?" JASIRI asked. "It's kion. We were attacked by the hyenas yesterday. Nobody made it out unslashed. But kions taking it the worst. He thinks she failed. He says if he knew they were their, then they wouldn't be healing now. That's why I'm here. He won't even stand up. He barely listens so me. Please, help us." Fuli finished.

"Okay sure. Let's go." They started heading back. I flew off, heading back to kion.

Kion pov

I was just sleeping when I heard the vines part and someone came in. It was Fuli and Jasiri. They walked straight up to me.

"Sit up kion. I brought Jasiri to try knock some sense into you."

Sighing, I sit up. "What?"I said bluntly. Fuli flinched at the harshness of my tone. Jasiri looked suspiciously at Fuli and then at me. "A-anyway, kion, let's just get right of on this. What's wrong?" She said. I slouched a little. "Well, you see, if I had been more aware, we might not have been cornered so easily. I didn't even try to smell for anything suspicious. I guess patrolling just became so routine that I just forgot the importance of it. It's my fault." I said, bowing my head. "No it's not. Nobody was aware for that and besides even if we were, there you were downwind of them so you wouldn't have smelled them." She said. "How do you know we were downwind" I asked. "Fuli told me" Jasiri looked as if she was starting to get impatient with me. "listen. It could have happened to anyone." She said. "But I didn't-" I was cut off. Jasiri's anger had boiled over "LISTEN! ITS NOT. YOUR. FAULT!" She exploded at him. "Fine. I'll try it your way." I said. Fuli breathed a sigh of relief, ran up, and hugged him tight. Our lips connected and I froze, blushing hard, but relaxed and kissed back. And we held it for a while. Before releasing. Fuli was staring at the ground, then stared back up at me. "Thank you". She said

Fuli pov

As days went on, kion became himself again and everybody was feeling much better. Me and kion were running in a field. Kion pounced and landed square on top of me. "Ha pinned you. I win." He said. "Yup. And as winner, you have to kiss me." I said. "Okay. But you have to do something for me first" This is sounding very familiar. I think feeling a twinge of suspicion. "You have to.."

Cliffhanger.

Once you've read this chapter, please send a me comment telling me what you want kion to say. Remember, I can't update until I get feedback. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 3 and 4 interval (must read)

Sorry in advance. I know that this is illegal in Fanfiction and I'm sorry but I care about my readers and what they want so I'm gonna hold a poll... More or less

ive got people asking for these for next chapter:

1) kion asks her to kiss him back

2)I must come up with something

3) a mating scene

im yet to get any other requests so these are them for now I guess.

type in the comments what you want again, and I'll keep count. Whatever is requested the most will be the one that I do. And don't worry, anyone that doesn't get what they want, I'll keep a physical note that you guys get preference in the next chapter cliffhanger choice. Thanks for your understanding guys and I enjoy your support knowing It make you smile to read this. Have a good day or what's left of it where I am.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Okay guys, before the story starts, here are the stats:

Kiss:14 votes

My choice:3vote

Mate:14 votes

Although mating scene and kiss got the same votes, some people raised some excellent points about a stable story development, how I should do the mating not scene later on when they get a bit older ( but not too old. Foolish youth is the way to go;) and how if they do everything now, there will be nothing to do later on, and besides, it gives you guys something to look forward to. I've been told on watt pad that apparently I can write a good mating scene. Don't get me wrong, if mating scene got more votes, I would've done it.

But remember, the Guy whom didn't get what they want, get preference. And this is how my series will go. It'll be a viewer driven story. You must send in your requests at the end of each chapter. And don't be shy to send requests that you think are embarrassing but want it to be seen because if you don't want credit for chapter, just tell me to put 'anonymous' where name goes.

But that's enough of my rambling, let's get into this.

One more thing, in this story, Kiera is as old as she was when the lion king 2 ended, just so she and kovu are together and zira isn't an issue and so overall the story is just neater.

Fuli pov

"I want you to kiss me first" I said, dropping onto her, allowing her to be squashed my full weight. "Well, you know, if you want me to get off." Fuli leaned forward to kiss me and escape, but I pulled my head away, "come on. Put some muscle into it." Not letting her kiss me. She was getting desperate now, trying to roll me off her. "Plss.. Lt..meeh...kss... Yooou." She heaved, trying to catch a real breath. "Okay fine. Seeing as you asked nicely." I leaned forward and allowed her to kiss me.

She gave me a feeble, breathless kiss on the tip on my chin, because it was the easiest place to reach.

I rolled off her and she sprung up gasping for air, as if scared someone would steal it. After she was done her heaving and gasping, I pulled her in with my one paw. She yelled in surprise, only before realizing what was going in and pressed up against my chest. I pulled her into a deep, meaningful kiss, she didn't know what to do with herself at first, but then started kissing back, her eyes closed. My eyes squinting, allowing me to make the most of it but also allowing me to see fuli's expression. It was one of complete and utmost compassion. And she was blushing hard. Then I closed my eyes completely and took in the entire experience.

After a while we broke away. "That.. Hhh... Was amazing" the heaved, out of breath. "You weren't too bad yourself." I said. I took a look at the sky. "Look the Suns going down." I said, looking back at her. "May I?" I asked, holding out a paw. "Hhmph. You may." She said, holding her paw out, dipping jar head up in a mock-nobility fashion. "Thanks your majesty" I said, trotting next to her. We came up the the front of Pride Rock and sat there, leaning against each other for comfort. " I love you" I said. Fuli just stared at me, her eyes twinkling in the reflection of the beautiful red sky, and the twilight breeze ruffling her not-so-short fur. Then she closed her eyes and pushed her forehead into my chest fur.

Simba pov

I saw everything. So, my son is in love. Kiara was sitting next to me. "That's so cute" she mused, "my little brothers in love." She exclaimed. Then she looked me. "Daddy?" She addressed "yes? What is it?" I asked. "I've got a question. Can lions and cheetahs even have Cubs together?" The question caught me off Guard. "Well, I uhh.. I don't know. This kind of thing has never happened before. Not that I know of at least." I conceded.

Just then rafiki appeared out of nowhere." It has happened before" he said, sitting on my back. "It has?" Kiara asked, not sure if she heard right. "Yes. But way before your time, Simba." He said. "Okay then how do you know about it if it was so long ago?" I asked. "Well, I live longer than lions, plus, I am very.. Very old. I have seen things you'd never imagined." He said.

"Well, at least this story has a happy ending" Kiera said. Rafiki shook his head. "It is not that simple. It may not have a happy ending after all. You see, what will happen if some lions or other animals don't approve of it? Yes they can ignore them and carry on, but the isolation from everything and everyone would make them miserable."He said. "You, Kiara, do you love your brother. If so, I think must try to make them see." He said, before disappearing. "Wait. Make who see? See what.?" Was he talking about the others or kion and Fuli? I wondered.

Kion and Fuli had got up and we're heading into pride rock. "Hi dad." He said, walking past, Fuli trailing him. She lay down and kion lay down next to her, pressed tightly against her, his forepaws wrapping around her. Fuli pulled closer to him, and then they went still, falling deeply into sleep.

Kion pov

Me kiara were walking in the grass, just talking. I loved kiara when she wasn't trying to give me her so called 'big sister advice'.

"Kion, bet you can't beat me in a race" she said. "I also bet I can't. But let's do it anyway."

We were halfway done racing when clouds covered the sky. Cracks appeared in the ground, and dark mist clouded around me. "Kiara?" I called. I couldn't see her. Then suddenly the ground disappeared below me. I was falling and falling. Everything was black. I didn't know if I was falling or floating. Then there were loud, cryptic whispers.

"Hescominghescomingrunawayhescomingrunhescominghescoming." Then they died away. "Hello? Is-is anybody there?" My pulse was racing. Suddenly everything was bright white. I had to shield my eyes from the blinding light. "Hello little cub" I loving, calming, almost motherly, voice came from around me. A ghostly, wispy body came toward me. It was a cheetah, or was it a lioness? I couldn't tell. "We have been waiting a long time for you to come. Come here." She said. Gingerly, I walked over to her. I came right up to her and sat down. "What's going on? Where are we?" I asked, starting to actually grasp the gravity of the situation. "Sorry to interrupt your fun but I summoned you to the dream realm. And you're here because you have something very important to do."


End file.
